1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to flooring systems, and particularly to flooring systems for providing a resilient surface.
2. Related Prior Art
Flooring systems for supporting a resilient floor or playing surface, e.g. a floor for athletic activity, such as basketball or gymnastics, or other physical activity, such as dancing, are known. One of the desirable characteristics of such flooring systems is the provision of a playing surface having superior traction. Another consideration in providing flooring system to support a resilient floor or playing surface, however, is the amount of resilient deflection or "give" provided by the floor in response to a downwardly directed force on the floor. This factor plays a significant role in determining the desirability of a particular flooring system.
In particular, it is undesirable for a flooring system to provide a playing surface which absorbs and dissipates a substantial amount of the energy transferred to the playing surface. Such a flooring system provides an undesirable "mushy" feel to those engaged in activity on the floor and tends to slow play. At the other extreme, it is also undesirable for a flooring system to provide a playing surface which does not adequately deflect in response to the force of an impact to the playing surface. Such a flooring system provides a playing surface without enough resilient deflection or "give", so that those engaging in activity on the playing surface receive the full shock of an impact on the playing surface.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide a flooring system supporting firm and fast playing surface which resiliently deflects in response to the force of an impact on the playing surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flooring system supporting playing surface which resiliently responds to forces exerted on the playing surface and which subsequently returns to its original condition.